More Than Blue
by Lita-48
Summary: Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman se conocieron cuando tenían quince años. Diez años después se reencuentran, sin embargo ella le tiene una noticia que cambiará el mundo de Eren por completo: Se va a casar. Con la ayuda de Armin, decide mudarse a Japón y así tratar de recuperar a la joven de la que siempre estuvo enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Isayama.**

* * *

 ** _I know these scars will bleed,_**  
 ** _but both of our hearts believe._**  
 ** _All of these stars will guide us home_**

-Ed Sheeran, All of the stars-

* * *

 ** _..._**

El castaño recargó ambos codos sobre el borde de su ventana, aquella noche las estrellas brillaron más fuerte que nunca, o al menos eso creyó él. Se preguntaba si ella también las estaba observando, así por lo menos estarían un poco más cerca. Frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro desanimado, el timbre sonaba, las personas llegaban y podía escuchar los gritos de emoción de parte de su madre al recibirlos. El cielo estaba despejado, pero no tardaría mucho en nevar. Es por eso que a pesar de que el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos él estaba sentado ahí con la ventana abierta. Por cada estrella que mira pide un deseo. Y aunque jamás se lo dirá a ella, o a otra persona. Desea poder estar con Mikasa.

La conoció un invierno de 1990, hace 10 años. Irónicamente su cumpleaños es en Noche buena, algo que detestaba pues aunque le gusta la época no es tan agradable que el regalo de Navidad también sea de cumpleaños, sin embargo eso cambió cuando ella le regaló un suéter que a diferencia de los tejidos ridículos que le hacía su tía, éste sí le había agradado. Sabía que estaba mal que él no le diera nada —a pesar de que era una extraña— por lo que le regaló su bufanda favorita, algo que le pesó, pero era el único objeto decente que tenía. Su padre que es amigo del suyo visitó Alemania y pasó toda la noche en la casa de los Jaeger, sin embargo desde entonces no regresaron. Ella es japonesa, era linda y algo tímida, pero con la única que supo llevarse bien a parte de Armin.

Cartas y más cartas, la única forma de comunicarse al principio y por lástima tardaban en llegar demasiado. Por más que su madre le agrada Mikasa no dejaba que se acercara al teléfono pues pasaban horas hablando, y el recibo llegaba más que caro. Es por eso que en su cumpleaños Eren pedía hacer una llamada, y es cuando por fin podía escuchar su voz. Cuando se mudó su casa y comenzó la universidad podía hablar más con ella, enviarle mensajes y cartas, cualquier cosa hacía para poder saber algo de Mikasa.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿Acaso era normal que un joven de veinticinco años sintiera tal frustración? Se llevó una mano a la nuca, y como si un pequeño foco se prendiera sobre su cabeza, se puso de pie y dirigió hacia su escritorio. Abrió un cajón y husmeó sus cosas hasta encontrar una pequeña fotografía que había guardo ahí hace unos días. Hacía un par de meses en los que ella le había pedido una foto, por lo que a él no le pareció raro también exigirle una. Realmente había cambiado, lucía más madura y seria, se había cortado su cabello. Era más bonita que cuando tenía quince, además de que con esa blusa que descubría sus hombros se veía bastante dulce. Volvió a su lugar, recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de la joven, y aunque pensaba que era estúpido y acosador, era el remedio perfecto.

La puerta sonó, desconcertando al castaño. De inmediato se puso de pie y escondió la fotografía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, como si fuera un delito y él el criminal.— Ya voy. —Estiró la mano tomando la perilla, y al abrir se encontró con su padre cruzado de brazos.

—No puedes seguir en tu habitación, tu madre en cualquier momento se volverá loca.

Lo sé, lo sé. —El castaño negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el rostro como de costumbre— ¿Acaso es tan necesario? —Murmuró para sí mismo, y echó un último vistazo por encima de su hombro a la ventana entre la penumbra de su habitación. Parecía más pequeña a como la recordaba, y aún tenía sus posters descastados pegados en la pared. El tiempo se había detenido, al menos en ése cuarto.

Armin y una joven rubia estaban en la sala sentados mientras bebían una taza de cocoa, una de las especialidades de la señora Jaeger, Eren la había visto un par de ocasiones y ella siempre lucía seria e indiferente, realmente no entendía su relación y las veces que llegó a preguntar su mejor amigo simplemente se ponía nervioso e insistía en que eran amigos. Se recargó sobre la pared observándolos desde una distancia considerable, lucían felices y no dejaban de hablar. Una especie de nostalgia le invadió el pecho, aunque estaba feliz por Armin, deseaba poder tener la misma suerte.

Decidió ir por unos bocadillos, debía dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y sueños que jamás se harían realidad al menos hasta que terminara estos últimos meses en la universidad y así poder graduarse. En un rato más podría hablar con Mikasa, como siempre, como todos los años. Tomó un pedazo de galleta y lo untó con aderezo, se lo llevó a la boca y le dio un mordisco. Recargó su mano sobre la mesa, mirando su propio reflejo en el ponche de frutas. Por el bien de su familia y amigos debía disfrutar de la fiesta, después de todo sólo se daba una vez al año, se enderezó y caminó con una mejor cara hacia su padre que se encontraba bebiendo y abrazando a su madre.

La fiesta no está nada mal. —Se encogió de hombros el castaño, esbozando una sonrisa y dándole una pequeña palmada a su padre en la espalda.

Después de todo cumples veinticinco. —Carla se llevó ambas manos al pecho, haciendo un leve puchero con los labios— Por cierto, debes ir a recoger a alguien a la estación de tren. Me acaba de avisar que no tardará mucho en llegar, te esperará fuera de la estación.

¿Quién? —Encarnó una ceja con un aire de curiosidad.

¡Tsk, deja de preguntar! Debes ir y esperar. —Se cruzó de brazos, negándose a decir una palabra más. Eren miró a su padre, pero éste parecía que también no diría ni una sola palabra.

Eren soltó un suspiro, agachó la cabeza y asintió. Caminó hacia la puerta, Armin que lo miraba de reojo se puso de pie y corrió hacia él con prisa.— ¡Eren! ¿A dónde vas?

Eh… voy a recoger a una persona a la estación. —Dijo, mientras se ponía su chamarra y sus botas. Trataba de imaginarse quién sería esa persona; tal vez algún pariente de su madre o un amigo de su padre. Frunció el ceño, tomó las llaves y las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Con éste frío… —Armin frunció los labios, recargándose sobre la pared— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

No es necesario. —Eren sonrió, mirando a su amigo— Tú quédate con Annie, yo estaré bien. No me tardaré demasiado.

De no ser por la calefacción Eren se habría congelado, el frío era extremo y no se podía esperar menos de Alemania, a veces parecía insoportable a pesar de llevar chaquetas, suéteres y guantes. Encendió el radio y le subió al volumen, tocaba una banda austriaca que no conocía y aunque no era su estilo la cantante no sonaba mal, además de que era la única estación buena que se podía escuchar. Rápidamente los copos de nieve cubrían su coche y el parabrisas lo salvaba para poder ver el panorama. No había muchos coches circulando ni personas fuera de sus casas, solamente se podía ver la iluminación de los ostentosos adornos navideños y las luces prendidas.

No podía negar que lucía precioso, aquello era tan cálido que podía calentar cualquier corazón desolado. Tal vez era por esa razón que a veces deseaba no abandonar Alemania, pero siempre Mikasa lograba ganar el juego y salirse con la suya. Eren apretó el volante con fuerza, estaba cerca de la estación por lo que decidió acelerar un poco. Esperaba que la persona no hubiera salido antes, pues el lugar lucía demasiado solitario. Se detuvo frente a la estación, podía distinguir pocas personas sentadas y esperando, apagó el coche y guardó sus manos en su chaqueta, arrepintiéndose de no haber llevado guantes. Recargó su cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos, escuchando únicamente la música.

Un golpe a la ventana fue suficiente para despertar a Eren, quien sin quererlo se había quedado dormido. De inmediato miró el reloj, tan sólo pasaron veinte minutos. Suspiro aliviado, abrió la puerta de su coche y salió de éste, rodeándolo para encontrarse con ella. Llevaba puesta aquella bufanda roja que le regaló, escondía su boca y nariz tras de ésta, lucía un abrigo color negro y unas largas botas. Lo único que pudo distinguir fueron esos ojos rasgados de color gris. Perplejo, dio un paso hacia ella. Lucía diferente a la foto, más hermosa. Los adornos navideños no podían compararse si quiera con ella, y como si volviera la primavera, Mikasa se lanzó sobre él con los brazos abiertos; sorprendido, Eren le correspondió y se aferró a ella con fuerza. Recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven, ahora le ganaba en altura. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el encuentro tan esperado con el que siempre soñó se dio en su cumpleaños como hace diez años. No sabe cuánto duró el abrazo, por un momento juró que le habían dado una vuelta al universo.

Los copos de nieve caían sobre su cabeza pintándolo de un color blanco que contrastaba con su cabello azabache, adornaban su abrigo y le causaban escalofríos cada vez que caían sobre su nariz, Eren y ella se separaron unos centímetros sin apartar la vista uno del otro.— Oye Eren, no recordaba el frío que hacía en Alemania, ¿Pero no te parece hermosa ésta noche?

Eren encarnó ambas cejas; no era la noche, ni la nieve, ni las luces o las estrellas escondidas; era ella.— Sí, es una agradable noche.

Subieron al coche en silencio. Eren no sabía qué decir, a pesar de que hace unas horas en su mente habían pasado millones de ideas y de historias que deseaba contarle. Su visita le había tomado de sorpresa y no tenía preparado nada. La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, ella tenía la vista perdida la ventana. Cuando la conoció ella lucía nerviosa a diferencia de ahora, estaba completamente seria y en calma, a diferencia de él que se sentía algo estresado.

Carraspeó, llamando la atención de la joven. Después de un buen rato callado decidió romper el silencio, era abrumador y no podía soportar más— ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? Apenas comenzaste éste año de maestra. ¿Qué tal te vienen los niños?

Ella asintió, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja— Es agradable, divertido; y los niños, al menos en el kínder que trabajo, son tranquilos. Es muy diferente a todo lo que creí, pero me gusta. A ti te falta un par de meses para terminar la universidad, ¿No?

Así es, además de que aún tendré que hacer mi especialidad. —Se encogió de hombros, deteniéndose en la única calle concurrida a éstas horas. Algunos carros pasaban y otros se acumulaban detrás de ellos. Planeaba realizar su carrera en el extranjero, para ser más específico en Japón. La perfecta excusa para estar con Mikasa en Tokio.— Medicina es una carrera larga. Pero vale la pena.

Serás un gran médico, esa pequeña manía que tenías por ayudar a los demás jamás cambió. Espero algún día poder verte con tu bata blanca.— Mikasa esbozó una débil sonrisa. Él lucía diferente, más maduro y ya no fruncía tanto el ceño como cuando lo conoció. De sólo recodar cuando en esa noche él actuó tosco con ella y la llevó a un parque cerca de su casa a explorarlo le causaba gracia. Agachó la cabeza, mirando sus manos con un suave tono morado del frío. Era ahora o nunca, estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento llegarían a casa y no habría lugar para decírselo en privado.— Por cierto… Eren, voy a casarme. Se llama Jean, es un gran chico. Lo conocí en la universidad, salimos dos años y hace un par de meses nos comprometimos. —La pelinegra tomó de la punta su bufanda, acariciando los bordes. Sabía que debía estar feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón frente a él no podía siquiera sentirlo. Después de tanto tiempo aún le dolía y Jean siempre la apoyó para superarlo. Miró a Eren, no mostraba emoción alguna pero su semblante ya no era el mismo de hace un rato. A pesar de lo que tuvo que esperar para volverlo, había tomado la decisión correcta; era lo mejor para él, para ella.

Los carros no paraban, el semáforo no se colocaba en verde para poder avanzar y el silencio era digno de ser parte de un funeral, triste y sin un poco de color. Para él fue el alto más largo de toda su vida; quiso pensar que no había escuchado bien pero no podía evitar que la soledad le golpeara como una ola de mar que no le permitía salir a la superficie. Restregó una mano contra su rostro, debía calmarse, no era momento para reaccionar como hubiera querido. Había escuchado de Jean, más nunca le dijo que estaba saliendo con él; se sentía traicionado y un completo idiota, aunque es no tuviera ningún sentido. La felicidad que tanto cuidó se había desmoronado en un segundo. Entreabrió los labios. El deseó que le pidió a todas las estrellas que vio, ¿Debía dejarlo ir? Los planes que hizo tan sólo para estar con Mikasa y ella simplemente decidió estar con alguien más. Sabía que no era su culpa, tenía derecho a estar con la persona que quisiera y no le pertenecía, nunca lo hizo. Sólo le hubiera gustado haber llegado a tiempo, tal vez así las cosas serían diferentes.—Felicidades, me alegro por ti.

El tema de la boda fue la novedad de la velada y a pesar de que no podía llevarlo bien, Eren se quedó al lado de Mikasa. Estaba absorto en su comida, picaba una y otra vez el asado de su madre, el apetito lo había perdido, pero intentó disimular lo más que pudo. Armin conocía a su amigo muy bien como para saber lo que le ocurría, bastaba con observarlo detenidamente para adivinar lo que sentía, además de que Jaeger no era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones. Desde un principio supo que el plan de ir a Japón era para ver a Ackerman, y él como buen amigo le prometió acompañarlo y realizar su especialidad ahí. Annie tomó la mano del rubio, lo miró por un segundo y devolvió la mirada a su plato a medio terminar con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Arlert sonrió, Annie nunca cambiaría. Aunque la tuviera a su lado aún se sentía mal por su mejor amigo, sabía que estaba muy ilusionado y no sería fácil para él tener que renunciar a todo. Esperó pacientemente el momento en el que Eren se disculparía con todos para ir a la cocina a revisar el pastel de frutas de Carla que pronto estaría listo. Esa era la estrategia gastada que usaba cuando no se sentía cómodo ahí, Armin ya se la sabía. Nadie lo molestaría y cuando estuviera listo saldría como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Caminó detrás de él y en cuanto entró a la cocina cerró la puerta de madera. Eren frente al horno con la mirada perdida en algún punto de éste. El rubio suspiró apretando los puños, tomando el valor suficiente para acercarse. Se colocó a su lado, lo observó de reojo. Su semblante había cambiado por completo; ahora lucía triste y enojado, tenía el ceño fruncido y su labio le temblaba ligeramente.

¿Qué hago, Armin? —Creyendo que iba a ser el primero en hablar, se sobresaltó, Eren podía ser en ocasiones testarudo y no decir nada más que tonterías insensibles y pretendiendo que todo está bien. Entreabrió los labios apunto de decir algo, pero Eren continuó— Todo lo que quería era estar con ella. Vaya estúpido, siempre pensé que la tenía segura. Supongo que ella no iba a seguirme como lo hizo cuando tenía quince años. Mikasa cambió, era obvio.

Armin sabe que la vida no es cuento de hadas, nada es fácil y muchas veces por malas decisiones la vida se complica. Este era uno de esos momentos donde le debía decir que encontraría a alguien mejor, que ella no lo merecía y que existían muchas chicas; sin embargo al pensar en Annie y que eso pudiera ocurrir le ardía la sangre. Sabía que Eren era muy diferente a él, que tal vez su idea era demasiado estúpida, pero conociéndolo bien él jamás se daba por vencido. Es por eso que decidió arriesgarse a esa descabellada idea.— Ve a Japón. —Eren lo miró sorprendido, pero Armin prosiguió— Sé que tal vez no puedas cambiar nada, pero no perderás en intentarlo. Si aún la quieres, entonces yo iré contigo. No importa si fallas, no puedes dejarla ir sin luchar. —Armin le regresó la mirada, sombrío y con el ceño más fruncido que el mismo Eren— Tú siempre dices que debemos luchar, entonces ahora pruébalo. Mikasa aún no está casada.

Esperando una explosión de parte de él, recibió tan sólo un silencio. Eren se colocó de cuclillas, abriendo el horno y dejando que el olor del pastel de frutas invadiera la cocina. Tomó un guante y sacó con cuidado de quemarse el pastel, dejándolo de inmediato sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. Sabía que Armin tenía razón, además de que sería estúpido no seguir sus propios principios. El dilema era difícil y no estaba seguro de qué sería lo correcto, en el fondo sabía que la amaba, pero eso no lo detuvo en felicitarla. No dejaba de ser un estúpido, de contradecirse y de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Se cubrió el puente de la nariz con su muñeca.— En aquel momento pensé que la había perdido para siempre. —Eren cerró momentáneamente los ojos— Al final siempre quiero ir en contra de la gravedad. —Sonrió de lado, acercándose a su amigo y colocando su mano en su hombro.— Bien, iremos a Japón…. Pero, ¿Annie?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del rubio. Cerró ambos puños y asintió frenéticamente. De nuevo, su amigo no lo había defraudado.— ¡Está bien, no te preocupes! Ella hará su especialidad en Japón, aunque no será en Tokio, gracias a los trenes podré verla. Encontré buenos departamentos, en especial uno que es enorme y económico. —Se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso de su hallazgo— Todo sigue en pie, no habrá ningún error, de eso ya sabes que me encargo yo.

Eren negó con la cabeza, riendo por debajo— Pero si estarás loco. Bien, confió en ti. Japón nos espera en un par de meses. —Tomó con ambas manos el pastel y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la puerta— Ahora vamos, nos han de estar esperando. —Armin asintió y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Eren sabía que era muy riesgoso lo que haría, además de que no quería hacerle daño a Mikasa. Pero él siempre persiguió sus sueños, jamás se rindió. Así como trabajó para tener su primer coche, o estudió para entrar a la universidad. ¿Qué tenía de diferente Mikasa con esos sueños? Ellos no le brindaban el calor que ella lo hacía; Mikasa valía más que todo junto. Tan sólo un poco más se aferraría a ella hasta que no existiera nada de esperanza.

* * *

 **Hace tiempo quería escribir un long-fic de Jean y Mikasa, uno más maduro y que no incluyera nada de la escuela. Sin embargo terminé con ErenxMikasa, no hay muchos fanfics de ellos y me animé a hacer otro. Aunque en un principio iba a ser un one-shot, será un long-fic. Bien, tanto ver a él no le gustas tanto, Nana y leer josei me hizo querer escribir algo más realista, aunque enfocándome en los hombres. ¡Ellos también tienen corazón!**

 **Fue raro escribir a Eren enamorado, DEMASIADO. Más porque Mikasa lo lovea mil, pero no se confundan, no significa que Mikasa nunca estuvo loca por él, después explicaré más sobre lo que le sucedió a ella en Japón, su relación con Eren y más importante, con Jean. Sí, también habrá JeanxMikasa. Además de otras parejitas, un ejemplo es AnniexArmin. Eren salió un poco -mucho- Occ aquí, pero bueno, tampoco podía hacerlo como en Shingeki pues sus experiencias son diferentes a las que ha tenido en el manga. Además es un joven, ¡Hormonas, señores! Siendo sincera me cansé de que Mikasa siempre sea la que lo siga y pretenda, ahora se cambiaron los papeles. ¡Toma eso Jaeger!**

 **Desde ahora aclaro, no es precisamente un fic de ErenxMikasa al 100%, en realidad no sé con quién se quedará cada quien. Al menos al final puede que cambien las cosas.**

 **Perdón si hay errores de ortografía, o algo por el estilo. Los capítulos irán siendo más largos.**

 **Espero que les agrade, cualquier duda, crítica, etc, dejen sus reviews, me ayudan demasiado para mejorar D: Creo que es todo por ahora, espero que no se me pase nada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Isayama.**

* * *

 ** _Su mirada fija en las hojas de papel vacías, sus manos temblorosas y sus dientes clavándose en su labio inferior. La nieve cayendo, la voz lejana del jefe de Circulación dando instrucciones a los pasajeros. Mi corazón latiendo con fuerza con la esperanza de ser escuchado._**

 _..._

Había decidido regresar a Tokio, no tenía sentido seguir viviendo en Yokohama. Después de empacar sus cosas tomó el primer tren regreso a su nuevo hogar, si es que podía llamarlo así. La única razón por la que había decidido seguir viviendo en Yokohama lo había dejado muy atrás, Sasha estaría mejor con alguien más, una persona que pudiera darle lo que él jamás podrá. Desde que comenzó a vivir ahí conoció muchas mujeres que llegó a querer demasiado; una mujer casada, una joven que trabajaba en un cine, la dueña de una florería, una colegiala un año menor que él. Como la persona impulsiva que era seguía enamorándose y constantemente era rechazado.

Hasta que llegó el día en el que la conoció a ella, una chica de cabello castaño y con un enorme apetito, tan grande que sus quincenas se iban en invitarla a cenar. Sasha se había mudado a una vieja casa que fue alguna vez de su padre, un comerciante que vivió en Japón años antes de que ella naciera, estaba deteriorada y anticuada, por lo que decidió con sus ahorros y trabajos de medio tiempo como maestra de inglés remodelarla. En un comienzo Jean sólo se dedicaba a diseñar su casa, escuchar sus descabelladas ideas y bajarla de las nubes, sin embargo las últimas semanas que estuvo terminando los detalles de la casa comenzó a sentir algo por ella, le parecía atractiva y la idea de que comiera patatas no era tan desagradable. Sasha era una persona linda a su manera.

Si ahora mismo se lo preguntaran, odiaría admitir que ella parecía no tener un verdadero interés, al menos no uno serio. Se divertía, reía, peleaba, pero Jean nunca estuvo en sus planes a futuro. Es por eso que cuando él le pidió matrimonio después de dos años de relación ella lo rechazó sin vacilar, le pidió que siguieran la relación justo como esperaba, pero Jean no quería eso. Cansado de su trabajo y ahora con el corazón roto, Jean no lo soportó más y decidió irse de ahí.

Parado frente a la veía esperando abordar el tren, miraba su teléfono y las llamadas de su madre, quien no sabía nada de él desde hace un mes. Soltó un suspiro y cerró la tapa de su teléfono, no menospreciaba sus llamadas, pero quien esperaba escuchar su voz jamás le marcó. Guardó el móvil en su abrigo y se agachó para tomar su maleta al escuchar la llamada de atención para abordar el tren. Si había algo en Tokio para él posiblemente las cosas mejorarían. La nueva herida no dejaba de sangrar.

Miró el número del vagón en su boleto al que debía ir, 7. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia éste, deseando en el fondo poder estar solo durante todo el viaje.

Mikasa apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana; no era falta de inspiración, tal sólo no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. ¿Cómo te le declaras a alguien? Ella nunca lo había hecho, incluso al preguntarle a Rini quien supuso tendría idea, no supo qué decirle. Eren era alguien difícil e impredecible, saber que posiblemente su amor no tenía futuro la llenaba de tristeza y es por esa razón que había decido decirle sus sentimientos con la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera equivocada. Lo que pensó sería un viaje agradable terminó siendo una gran tortura, estar sola en una habitación mientras sus abuelos y padres salían sólo logró que su mente diera más vueltas respecto a sus sentimientos. Lo mejor era volver a casa y a sus actividades cotidianas, por lo que dejó a sus padres y se adelantó.

Echó un vistazo de nuevo al par de hojas en blanco sobre sus piernas, aún sostenía la pluma que apuntaba hacia ellas. El tren por fin partió, pero seguramente debido a la nieve tardarían en llegar.

Jean miró por encima de su hombro a la joven que sería su compañera de vagón mientras colocaba su maleta en un compartimento sobre sus cabezas, tenía un hermoso cabello y una mirada fría, pensativa, triste. Parece que hoy no era el día para todas las personas en Japón, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se sentó frente a ella, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. La chica seguía observando lo que supuso era una carta, desde que había entrado al vagón ella estaba en la misma posición. Sus ojos grises miraban algo que él por alguna razón deseaba descubrir, el misterio que la envolvía era una fragancia que invadía por completo el vagón.

A media hora de viaje el tren se detuvo debido a la ventisca de nieve. Resignada y cansada, guardó las hojas de papel en su cuaderno, estiró ambos brazos y por fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de un extraño. Extranjero y con una cara de mala muerte, miraba por la ventana mientras comía una barra de chocolate. La azabache encarnó las cejas, no había emitido ni un sonido. Incómoda pero con una tremenda hambre, observaba cómo disgustaba la golosina. Su boca se hacía agua, pero no había llevado algo de comer ni mucho menos dinero. Se llevó las manos al estómago, tal vez si buscaba en su bolsa encontraría algunos billetes.

Oye. —Dijo Jean, llamando la atención de la Mikasa quien se sobresaltó. Comenzaba a ser incómodo que lo mirara de esa forma como si fuera un fenómeno de circo— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Eh, no. —Contestó en un tono seco. Menuda vergüenza, se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando.— Tu barra de chocolate, ¿Cuánto te costó?

Jean ladeó la cabeza, entonces no era él a quien miraba.— No la compré aquí, tengo una caja. ¿Quieres uno?

Claro, gracias. —Se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana. Tomar un dulce de un extraño no era algo que sus padres ni ella aprobaría, pero su estómago en cualquier momento comenzaría a rugir.

Si alguna vez por su mente pasó el hablarle no sería de esa manera, para una persona que lucía tan seria como ella no creyó que se pasaría un rato mirando su barra de chocolate. Estiró su mano y ella tomó la barra, quitándole la envoltura con prisa y llevándosela de inmediato a la boca.

¿No comiste? —El castaño esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Al menos podría charlar un poco con ella, aunque en un principio deseó estar solo. Su vida giraba en torno a las ironías.

No. —Negó con la cabeza— Y tampoco tengo dinero.

—Eso no es una buena idea. Pero estás de suerte, ¿Quieres algo? Yo invito.

—No, sería demasiado.

Jean se cruzó de brazos, inclinándose hacia ella— Vamos, no pasa nada. Yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Mikasa se llevó su dedo índice al labio inferior. Estaría abusando de él, pero después de todo insiste en invitarla. No debía pensarlo mucho— De acuerdo. Estaría bien una hamburguesa y una cerveza.

—¿Eres mayor de edad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Jean rió por debajo. Había pensado que sería una colegiala de dieciséis años.— Vale, vale. Me apetece lo mismo. —Asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia ella— Por cierto, me llamo Jean.

Ella la estrechó con cierta timidez, sorprendiéndose al sentir una mano tan cálida— Mikasa.

Habían ordenado las cervezas y hamburguesas cuando el tren por fin avanzó de nuevo. Comenzaron hablando del clima y sus estaciones favoritas.

—Verano, a pesar del calor. Es una agradable estación.

Mikasa le dio un sorbo a su cerveza—Invierno, es mi estación favorita.

—Estoy acostumbrado al frío, es por eso que verano es mi favorito, es cálido. Esa sensación me gusta.

Después de Tokio y Yokohama, Mikasa le contó de algunos lugares agradables y sus favoritos en Tokio que podía visitar, Jean le habló sobre su trabajo en Yokohama emitiendo la parte de Sasha y la desilusión de su empleo. Música, libros, comida, países, ciencia ficción, películas, viejas historias de cuando iban al colegio y sus desaventuras, cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente; hablaron y bebieron durante horas, aprovechando que el tren se detenía constantemente. Jean esperaba que nunca llegaran a su destino.

—¿Dónde naciste?

—En Alemania.

—¿Por qué te mudaste a Japón?

—Era un niño tonto, creí que sería una gran oportunidad.

—¿Y lo fue?

—Aún busco esa "gran" oportunidad.

—Espero que la encuentres.

Jean pasó una mano por su nuca. Él también esperaba encontrarla.

Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a preguntar, y de no ser por la cerveza y su efecto jamás lo habría hecho. La curiosidad comenzaba a ser demasiada, sin importar si fuera de su incumbencia o no.— Cuando llegué vi que escribías una carta… o eso intentabas. Estabas muy concentrada, ni siquiera notaste mi presencia.

Sí. —Mikasa sonrió, mirando su cerveza— Es para alguien que aprecio, pero no sabía qué escribirle. Tengo muchas cosas por decir.

Ya veo. —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo— ¿Es tu novio?

Sólo es mi amigo. —Ackerman le dio otro trago a su bebida. Seguramente siempre lo serían, ¿Cómo podía mantener unidos dos corazones en la distancia? Era muy difícil, la realidad difiere demasiado de los sueños— Oye Jean.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Piensas vivir en Tokio?

Él asintió.— Sí, me gustaría vivir ahí por un tiempo, buscaré empleo y un departamento.

Me alegro. —Dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro. Hablar con alguien cara a cara, reír y mirar sus gestos, algo que no podía tener con Eren; Mikasa lo deseaba con todo su corazón— Así poder verte.

Jean tragó saliva, eso no lo esperaba, pero por alguna extraña razón le había alegrado. Hacía mucho tiempo la calidez de estar con alguien se había perdido, pero ahora entre escombros encontró algo que parecía estar destinado para él.—Yo también quiero volver a verte.

Aunque a Mikasa le gustara el invierno, ella parecía ser la primavera. Ese fue el último pensamiento de Jean cuando tomaron caminos distintos. En su mano llevaba un papel con su número, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 ** _I hear the secrets that you keep,_**

 ** _when you're talking in your sleep._**

 _-Talking in your sleep, the romantics-_

* * *

Eren tomó la última caja de la mudanza y la metió a su nuevo departamento, era grande y con pocos muebles, sólo lo que necesitaban. La música resonaba en todo el departamento y tan pronto como llegaron hubo algunas quejas de los vecinos respecto al escándalo, quejas que Eren ignoró. Lo único que sobresalía era el gran ventanal y la vista de todo Tokio, hermosa y gris. Dejó la caja sobre la pequeña mesa de madera en su comedor, se secó con el torso de su mano el sudor de su frente y apartó una silla para poder sentarse. El viaje y la mudanza habían sido agotadores, además de que aún faltaba hablarle a sus padres para avisarles de su llegada a Japón, a pesar de ser un adulto Carla se preocupaba demasiado por él. Aún no había visitado Tokio, estaba dejándolo para la próxima semana ya que estuvieran instalados. Si se atrevía a hablarle a Mikasa tal vez ella podría enseñarles los mejores lugares de la ciudad, pero no estaba seguro si lograría hacerlo.

Armin se movía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba por teléfono con Annie, quien en unos días se mudaría a Japón. No dejaba de reír como un tonto y decir cosas cursis. Eren rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, el amor sí que le había pegado duro a su mejor amigo. El sentimiento que todo el mundo vivía y disfrutaba era algo que él aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Sólo sabía que quería estar con Mikasa, pero no tenía un plan para evitar que se casara. No le llevaría flores y chocolates, tampoco le escribiría poemas, comprarle osos de peluche ni se diga. Entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer por ella? Según Armin debía "conquistarla" y aunque ha salido con chicas no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba demasiado frustrado, además de que aún no le llamaba para avisarle que ya estaban en Japón. Desde que se enteró de su casamiento las cosas entre ambos se volvieron tensas, y si Mikasa era reservada ahora lo era peor, además de que el temperamento de él no ayudaba demasiado. La comunicación que por años tuvieron se vino abajo, como una montaña rusa. Quería recuperarla, pero era muy difícil.

El castaño colgó el teléfono y con una gran sonrisa se sentó frente a Eren.— Cuando Annie llegue iré por ella al aeropuerto, quiero sorprenderla.

¿Cómo lo haces? Es lo más cliché que existe y sin embargo suena romántico. —El castaño soltó un bufido— ¿Acaso debo ver películas románticas?

No es eso. —Negó con la cabeza— Simplemente es algo que nace de ti. Cuando amas a una persona quieres hacer cosas especiales por ella.

—Yo no soy Noah de diario de una pasión. Joder, sólo soy Eren, seguramente si me acuesto en medio de una calle un carro me arrolla. No puedo llegar y darle una gran sorpresa cuando ni yo sé lo que quiero.

Decidiste venir aquí sólo por Mikasa, quiere decir que sí lo sabes. —Armin se encogió de hombros— Que no lo admitas es otra cosa.

Eren lo fulminó con la mirada, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. La idea de decirle que tenía miedo al rechazo dañaría su orgullo y dignidad.— ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

El rubio encarnó una ceja, rascando su cabeza— Eh, no lo sé. Tu caso es bastante difícil.

Jaeger soltó un suspiro y recargó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Si Armin no tenía un plan estaba perdido.

—Tal vez, ¿Mikasa alguna vez admitió sentir algo por ti? Si es así entonces puedes revivir esos sentimientos.

—¡No lo sé! Ella nunca dijo nada. Año tras año se volvía más huraña, incluso cuando le preguntaba sobre sus novios o algo me cambiaba de tema.

—Puede que no te decía nada porque le gustabas, eso hacen las mujeres. No es algo fácil de admitir, tú debiste dar el primer paso.

Tsk, pues no las entiendo. —Dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.— Pregúntale a Annie, ella debe saber qué pasa por su mente.

Annie es algo especial, no creo que me diga. —Armin ladeó la cabeza, recargando su espalda en la silla.

Además… —Eren se enderezó.— También está su prometido… no he pensado en él. Si a mí me quitaran a Mikasa juraría matarlo algún día.

Pero si Mikasa es para ti. —Arlert colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Eren.— A veces es necesario lastimar a alguien para ser feliz. No es justo ni bueno pero, no puedes dejar a un lado tu felicidad.

Lo sé pero… ¡Yo no me casaré con Mikasa! Y él de seguro ya le tiene casa. —Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza— ¿Y si él le puede dar algo mejor?

—Tú nunca has sido una persona insegura.

—Si hubiera dejado de ser un cabeza dura en ese momento esto jamás habría pasado. Es sólo culpa.

¡Pero ahora estás aquí! —Armin se levantó y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado a la mesa— Nunca es demasiado tarde, o eso pienso yo. ¡Tú cuentas conmigo! Yo te ayudaré. Para eso estamos los amigos, no sólo para poner tu nombre en los proyectos finales cuando ni siquiera hiciste nada.

Eren sonrió, sintiéndose más animado. Siempre que las cosas lucían terriblemente mal, Armin lo apoyaba a pesar de que no tuviera posibilidades. Quizá sólo se estaba llenando de ilusiones, pero no sabía qué hacer con todos sus sentimientos.

—¡Ahora llama a Mikasa! Invítala a venir, es la excusa perfecta. Dile que haremos una cena para celebrar nuestra llegada a Tokio.

Armin dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, el castaño se quedó quieto por unos segundos.— ¿Y si no está en casa?

—Deja de poner excusas.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, Mikasa preparaba ensalada y tuvo que dejarla a medio terminar para contestar. Seguramente Eren y Armin ya estaban en Japón, se preguntaba por qué no le habían avisado o llamado. Desde que le contó a Eren de su compromiso comenzó a actuar extraño, no entendía sus razones y temía preguntar. No había cambiado mucho, aunque ahora lucía más atractivo y era más alto que ella. Cuando lo volvió a ver su corazón latió demasiado rápido, una reacción que no se esperaba y le preocupó demasiado. Se negaba a la idea de que cuando se encontrara con él volviera a sentir algo, después de todo ahora estaba con Jean y era feliz, pero Eren siempre lograba entrar por alguna grieta que olvidaba cerrar. Lo que alguna vez quiso decirle había quedado atrás, aquella noche en la que viajó en tren y habló con un desconocido que terminó siendo su prometido. No debía dudar, no era lo correcto. La niña enamorada de Eren dejó de buscarlo hace mucho, no debía ser torpe y dejarse llevar por un momento tan corto.

Mikasa miró el teléfono por un instante. Eren Jaeger era alguien que nunca podría alcanzar.

—¿Hola?

La voz de Mikasa le causo un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Eren miró a Armin quien levantó ambos puños y el dedo pulgar.— Hola… eh, soy Eren.

La azabache se llevó la mano al pecho. La emoción se mezcló con molestia. ¿Hasta ahora se le ocurría hablarle? Pero más valía tarde que nunca, ¿No? Mikasa recargó su cuerpo en la pared. ¿Por qué seguía defendiéndolo?— Oh, Eren. Que sorpresa.

—Lamento no haberte llamado antes. Yo… me gustaría verte. ¡Y Armin igual! Planeamos hacer una cena por nuestra llegada, no puedes faltar.

La sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro fue escondida detrás de su mano. Aunque viera a Eren nada cambiaría, Jean era su presente y futuro, eso lo decidió cuando aceptó casarse con él. En su mente Jaeger no debía existir, no al menos de esa forma— Claro, me encantaría. ¿No hay problema si llevo a Jean? Me gustaría que lo conocieran.

¡Armin quiere hablar contigo! —El castaño lanzó el teléfono a Armin, quien lo atrapó con torpeza y sorpresa. ¿A qué demonios vendría él? ¿Hablarían y jugarían cartas? Y mientras renegaba y maldecía, el rubio le contestó a Mikasa, fingiendo demencia.

—¡Hey, Mikasa! Qué gusto hablar contigo.

Hola… Armin. —Dijo desconcertada— Oye, Eren ya no me contestó pero, ¿Podría llevar a Jean a la cena?

—¡Claro! El viernes a las ocho en punto, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje.

—Me parece bien, nos vemos Armin.

—¡Adiós!

En cuanto colgó el teléfono Eren se acercó a él enojado y a punto de colapsar— ¡No, no, no, no y no! No quiero ver a su "enamorado" cuando lleguen dejaremos que entre Mikasa y a ése lo dejaremos a fuera.

—No seas demente, es perfecto. Así conoceremos a lo que te enfrentas.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Tratarlo bien?

—Pues es obvio, debes ser amable. Si eres un idiota él se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos. Aprovecharemos para causarle inseguridad, cuando los vea juntos se sentirá intimidado. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos, orgulloso por su plan.

Iré por la cuerda. —Eren se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las cajas que se encontraban en el suelo.

Armin frunció el ceño—¿Para qué?

El castaño lo miró por encima del hombro— Cometer suicidio.

Mikasa se sentó en su sofá. La voz de Eren también había cambiado, era más gruesa y su llamada la había tomado por sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y tomó la bufanda con fuerza, aún la llevaba puesta a todas partes, incluso Jean le preguntó por qué la usaba siempre y mintió diciendo que había sido un regalo de su abuela. En algún momento debía quitársela, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo en el fondo aún le tenía aprecio y después de todo le recuerda al día que conoció a Eren. Recargó sus codos sobre sus piernas, ahora que Eren estaba en Tokio las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Todo estaría bien si Jean iba a la cena, eso esperaba.

 ** _When you close your eyes_**

 ** _and you fall asleep,_**

 ** _everything about you is a mystery._**

* * *

 **Pensaba en subir éste capítulo mucho antes, pero la idea de cómo se conocieron Jean y Mikasa cambió y hice todo de nuevo. En un comienzo se conocerían en la escuela, algo cliché. Y no es que un tren sea original, pero me gustó la idea, además de que abarqué un poco del pasado de Jean. Espero que también les guste.**

 **Cualquier error o falta de ortografía ¡Disculpen! Luego escribo rápido y me equivoco.**

 **El personaje de Rin no es cannon, pero como Mikasa es la única japonesa en shingeki quise darle una "amiga" japonesa.**

 **La canción que se supone escuchan Eren y Armin me recuerda mucho a MikasaxEren, espero haya encajado bien. Al igual que la personalidad de cada personaje, claro, la modifiqué un poco por las circunstancias, espero no alejarme de su esencia.**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me ayudan mucho, cualquier opinión, duda será bien recibida -también quejas-**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora, espero no se me pase nada. En el próximo capítulo Eren y Jean se conocerán, kjaska qué emoción. Espero no se maten.**


End file.
